Larmes Amères
by Maddie's Lullaby
Summary: Two-Shot. Katie sort pour réfléchir. Lorsqu'elle se décide à revenir dans son Bungalow, elle voit quelque chose de pas très plaisant pour elle. Elle se laissera alors mourir après ça... qui la sauvera? Ses frères et soeurs? Chiron? Ou simplement celui qui l'a blessée? TRATIE!
1. Chapter 1

**Larmes amères.**

-Je sors ! Criais-je.

-Ok ! Me répondit-on.

Ouvrant la porte, je sortais. Respirant l'air frais du matin, je me dirigeais comme à mon habitude aux champs de fraises, à qui j'adorais donner un coup de main pour pousser.

Arrivée, je m'asseyais entre les plants en jouant distraitement avec une mèche de mes cheveux. De ma main libre que je pointais vers les fruits, je les aidais à pousser.

C'est fou ce que le fait de m'occuper des plantes m'aidait à me relaxer et à réfléchir en même temps. Tout d'abord, à la journée qui m'attendait. Ensuite, à Lui.

Lui cet énergumène, chiant, embêtant, casse-pieds, farceur, attachant, adorable, super-mignon, drôle, sexy et…hum, je m'égare.

Lui, celui qui m'énervait mais qui faisait aussi battre mon cœur à deux cents à l'heure. Qui m'irritait mais m'attendrissait en même temps. Qui me faisait crier et rire. Et les dieux savent qu'il me faisait pleurer la nuit.

Oh, il n'y était pour rien, enfin pas directement. Je pleurais de dépit, de rage, de tristesse et surtout d'amour. Il me plaisait cet abruti, mais je savais qu'il me considérait juste comme la fille de Déméter casse-pieds qui les surveillait, lui et son jumeau, pour éviter qu'ils ne fassent de trop grandes bêtises, et qui les détestaient depuis qu'ils avaient décoré le toit du bungalow Déméter avec des lapins de Pâque. Mais la vraie raison pour laquelle je faisais ça, c'était pour éviter qu'il se fasse mal dans une blague qui aurait mal tourné. Et pour éviter qu'on ne remarque ce qui m'arrivait lorsque je restais près de lui.

Ouais, c'était comme ça, lui et moi. On s'envoyait des piques et insultes toute la journée, et le soir venu, chacun s'en allait à son bungalow. Lui, dormant tranquillement, moi, pleurant.

Regardant les fraises, à présent mûres, sans toutefois vraiment les regarder, je pensais. A tout. A rien. Juste pour éviter de me mettre à sangloter en public à force de songer à lui.

La guerre, tiens. Elle avait pris fin. Cronos à mangé la poussière, et nous, on a reçu les félicitations des dieux. Percy et Annabeth s'étaient mis ensemble. Ça crevait les yeux que l'un était raide de l'autre et réciproquement. Je me demande si mon amour pour Lui est réciproque.

Non, je ne me voile pas la face, comme le feraient la majorité des filles de la Terre. Je ne suis pas idiote au point de nier que je l'aime.

Ces deux dernières semaines, j'ai évité de le croiser. Ça me faisait plus mal de le voir, souriant et éclatant de rire avec son jumeau à chaque blague qu'ils faisaient, alors que moi, je me morfondais dans mon bungalow, en devinant qu'Aphrodite était fière de son coup. Mais bon, avec ou sans elle, je serais tombée amoureuse de Travis.

Oui, moi Katie Gardner, j'aimais passionnément Travis Alatir. Je sais, c'est bizarre vu que je n'arrête pas de les enguirlander lui et Connor, avant. Et depuis que j'ai découvert que je l'aimais plus qu'il ne le fallait, je m'acharnais à les gronder.

Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour que lui et moi soyons seulement amis ? Amis. C'était parfait. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à me cacher pour rire à ses blagues. Je pourrais atténuer la douleur qui me transperçait chaque jour un peu plus.

Je ne voulais pas le voir. Si je le croisais, je suis sûre que j'allais me mettre à pleurer. L'éviter. Faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué lorsque je passais à côté de lui. L'ignorer. C'était ce que je pouvais faire de mieux.

Faisant sortir une tige de lierre du sol, je l'entourais autour d'un tronc à quelques pas de moi en faisant sortir ses feuilles au fur et à mesure qu'elle montait. Je soupirais, puis me levais et j'époussetais mes vêtements.

Errant dans la colonie, je lâchais des ''Bonjour'' moroses à ceux que je croisais. Avant de les voir.

Lui, et elle…

Travis. Travis Alatir. Sur le pas de son bungalow. Embrassant passionnément une fille d'Aphrodite.

Ecarquillant les yeux, je fis volte face et courrais vers la forêt. M'enfonçant dans les méandres des bois, je ne m'arrêtais que lorsque mes jambes refusaient de me porter davantage. M'écroulant au sol, je lâchais enfin ma souffrance.

Plus douloureux encore que mes nuits à pleurer au bungalow Déméter, ces sanglots m'obstruaient la gorge. Les larmes inondaient mon visage.

Je sanglotais silencieusement encore longtemps, puis, j'entrais dans un état second. Ma tête allait exploser. Comme la célèbre torture chinoise, j'avais l'impression qu'on avait ouvert un robinet et qu'on laissait les gouttes tomber une à une sur mon crane.

Je m'endormis dans les bois, des larmes amères mouillant encore mon visage.

Les cors d'alarme retentirent, me réveillant par la même occasion. Levant la tête, je distinguais par une ouverture que formait le feuillage des arbres que le ciel était orange. Le soleil se couchait. On me cherchait…

Me recroquevillant dans les herbes, je souhaitais que personne ne me trouve. Je ne voulais pas lui faire face. Je vouais rester ici, me faire tuer par un monstre. Peut-être un chien des enfers ? Il parait que ce sont les plus féroces.

Retournant dans mon coma improvisé, je guettais la mort. Après tout, le Châtiment ou même le Tartare, je n'avais pas peur de tout ça. Impossible de souffrir plus qu'aujourd'hui.

J'entendis des pas derrière les arbres et des voix criant mon nom. Non. Partez. Je ne veux voir personne. Que personne ne vienne par ici…

S'il vous plait.

Les pas s'éloignèrent enfin… et je pus respirer. Fermant les yeux, le monde bascula et je sombrais dans le sommeil.

Je me réveillais en me demandant où j'étais avant de me rappeler que je me trouvais dans la forêt… le baiser entre Travis et cette fille me revint.

J'avais conscience que je n'avais pas le droit de leur en vouloir. Après tout, ils devaient s'aimer, vu les airs béats de Travis et de la fille. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, mon cœur bouillonnait de haine. Le seul garçon qui ne m'ait jamais plut, et elle me le volait. Le seul qui n'ait jamais conquit mon cœur, et elle me l'enlevait sans aucun remords. Les larmes débordèrent encore de mes yeux. Me laisser mourir était décidemment la solution idéale. Sans eau, je décéderais d'ici trois ou quatre jours… je me rendormis.

Lorsque je me réveillais, l'aube pointait. Un jour. Mon ventre gronda, je n'y prêtais pas attention. J'étais trop fébrile pour me rendormir.

Les cors de chasse résonnèrent encore, aujourd'hui, et les pas se firent entendre sur l'herbe sèche… pas encore…

Cette fois ci, ils se rapprochèrent un peu plus de l'endroit où je me trouvais…

Non. Partez. Laissez-moi mourir.

Allez vous en, loin de moi…

Encore une fois, ma prière fut exaucée. Après le coucher du soleil, les pas s'évanouirent, comme la veille. Cette fois-ci, je ne m'endormis pas. Je m'étais trop reposée… je passais une nuit blanche.

« Deux jours », songeais-je en regardant le ciel s'éclaircir… ma gorge, sèche et pâteuse en même temps, était douloureuse à présent…

Cette fois-ci, j'entendis les cors de chasse un peu plus tôt. On criait mon nom. On me cherchait. J'utilisais mes dons de fille de Déméter pour me masquer à leurs yeux en faisant pousser un peu l'herbe autours de moi et en m'encerclant de lianes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Larmes amères (Part 2)**

_POV Travis_

-Où est ma fille de Déméter détestée ? Plaisantais-je en arrivant au réfectoire, rien que pour l'énerver.

Faut dire que Katie était vraiment jolie, surtout quand elle était en colère !

Aucune pique ne me répondit.

-Elle est sortie ce matin, fit Miranda.

Miranda était sa seconde, en fait. Tout comme Malcolm avec Annabeth ou Connor avec moi…

-Et elle n'est toujours pas revenue, termina-t-elle.

Je m'assis à ma table en compagnie de mes frères et sœurs, un peu tristounet.

-C'est bon, Trav', tu vas la voir tout à l'heure, ta chérie, me fit Connor.

-C'est pas ma chérie, chuchotais-je, irrité.

-Si tu veux mon avis, elle est aux champs de fraise, me fit Connor après le petit déjeuner.

Je suivis son conseil et allais aux plants. Pas de Katie… juste un parfum de rose. Le sien.

A la fin de la journée, elle n'avait pas réapparut. Je ne m'inquiétais pas. Après tout, une fille a besoin de rester seule parfois… d'après une Mira de six ans.

J'ai donc patienté. Contrairement aux autres nuits, j'ai dormi, sans penser aux répliques qu'elle m'avait asséné.

Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais. A un moment, je ne dormais ni ne mangeais… jusqu'à ce que Connor ne décrète que j'étais amoureux. Après avoir vigoureusement protesté, je m'étais remis à mes habitudes. Mais à part ça, je me sentais mal à chacune de mes piques, lorsqu'elle me criait dessus sérieusement, je voulais me cogner pour l'avoir fait sortir de ses gons (Ah, l'amour, m'avait déclaré Connor avec un sourire niais lorsque je le lui avais dit) et lorsqu'elle souriait à quelqu'un, je passais par deux phase : la première, les papillons dans le ventre, par milliers, et la deuxième, la colère. Pourquoi elle souriait à cette personne ? Pourquoi pas à moi ?

Ma réponse, je ne l'aurais jamais, sauf de la part d'Aphrodite en personne peut-être, étant donné que c'était clairement de sa faute (ce que je ne saurais que beaucoup plus tard…).

A midi, les cors d'alarme sonnèrent et on est allés la chercher dans la Colonie. Mais vu qu'on ne trouvait rien, on est allés chercher dans la forêt.

Le lendemain, même scénario. J'allais au pavillon-réfectoire avec mon habituel sourire espiègle.

-Laisse tomber, elle n'est pas encore là, me dit Miranda.

Là, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Lorsque les cors ont encore sonné, je m'empressais d'empoigner une lampe torche et de m'aventurer dans les bois…

Rien.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Katie, Katie, Katie, Katie, Katie, Katie, Katie, Katie, Katie, Katie, Katie, Katie, KATIE !

Où es-tu ?

Quelqu'un t'a-t-il enlevée ? T'es-tu enfuie ? Es-tu seulement toujours vivante ?

Le soleil s'était couché la troisième journée où tu as disparu, et toujours aucune trace de toi.

Le premier jour, j'ai juste pensé que tu t'étais isolée… le deuxième, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter… aujourd'hui, je suis sur le point d'appeler mon père pour qu'il m'aide à te retrouver…

Chiron nous a donné l'ordre de rentrer. J'étais debout, comme un crétin, à l'orée de la forêt.

-Aller, Travis. On va la retrouver, me souffla mon jumeau. Peut-être que demain, on aura de la chance ?

C'était comme ça tous les soirs…

-Non Connor. Ça fait trois jours ! Trois jours que tu me dis la même chose ! Je sais même pas qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé !

-Je sais, mais que veux-tu ? Suffit de patienter ! Peut-être qu'on la trouvera ? Peut-être que Kitty O'Leary la trouvera pendant sa petite promenade ? J'en sais rien ! Mais on la retrouvera !

Il me laissa donc et alla retrouver sa nouvelle petite amie.

-Pssst ! Travis !

Je me retournais et voyais Genièvre cachée derrière un arbre qui me faisait signe.

-Je sais que tu t'inquiète. Et comme je vous trouve trop mignons, toi et Katie, je vais t'aider à la chercher ! On y va ?

-Tout de suite ?

-Tout de suite !

Les nymphes connaissaient la forêt comme leur poche. Elles nous aidaient beaucoup dans nos recherches.

Cheminant silencieusement à ses côtés, nous nous aventurions dans les coins les plus sombres. Mon épée à la main, j'étais attentif, tous mes sens en éveil.

-Ҫa fait longtemps que tu l'aime ? Me demanda brusquement Genièvre.

-Q-Quoi ?

J'étais sûr d'être aussi rouge que la tomate farcie de ce midi, sinon plus.

-Rooh, je t'en prie ! Tout le monde le sait ! On attend juste que vous vous déclariez ! Même les paris sont déjà lancés ! Je suis sûre de gagner les miens !

Je baissais la tête, les joues en feu.

Attends…

-Comment ça, les paris ? Ma vie amoureuse ne vous concerne en aucun cas !

-Paris ? J'ai dit paris ? Personne n'a parlé de paris !

Elle me fit un sourire dégoulinant d'innocence.

Nous avons encore marché longtemps, puis Genièvre s'arrêta en frissonnant.

-T'es sûr ? C'est hyper profond à partir d'ici. Même si je connais cette forêt par cœur, j'évite d'y aller, surtout après le coucher du soleil.

Je serrais les poings… pour toi, Kat', j'irais même au Tartare à minuit, un vendredi 13…

D'un pas décidé, j'allumais ma lampe torche et je m'aventurais dans la partie dense de la forêt très vite suivi par Genièvre me criant de l'attendre.

-Peut-être qu'elle est allée ailleurs…

-Si je voulais m'enfuir ou enlever quelqu'un, j'irais là où personne n'ira. C'est-à-dire, dans la partie dense.

Elle se tut un moment.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul chemin, murmura soudainement Genièvre. Les arbres sont si serrés entre eux que tu ne peux passer que par ce sentier, ajouta-t-elle en me montrant un chemin assez étroit…

Elle se baissa et examina l'herbe.

-Elle est passée par là, assura-t-elle. L'herbe est piétinée.

-Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? Murmurais-je.

Mon cœur se pinça. J'étais plus proche de toi aujourd'hui que tous les autres réunis dans ces trois jours… aujourd'hui, je te retrouverais, Katie. Même si je dois y passer toute la nuit, je te retrouverais.

Genièvre et moi suivîmes les pas dans l'herbe et bientôt, le chemin se divisa et les pas s'évanouirent dans l'obscurité.

Je regardais fixement la dryade à côté de moi.

-Le seul chemin, hein ?

-Rooh, ça va, hein ! Verdit-elle. Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas passée par ici !

-On va à gauche, décidais-je.

-Pourquoi à gauche ?

-Annabeth m'a dit que lorsqu'un être humain était confronté à un choix précipité entre la gauche ou la droite, il y avait un truc qui lui faisait choisir la gauche. On y va.

Je m'élançais, torche allumée et épée en main.

Nous criâmes longtemps ton nom, Katie. Mais tu n'as rien répondu. Jusqu'à ce que Genièvre ne fronce les sourcils.

-Il y a quelque chose qui se dégage… une odeur…

Elle renifla.

-C'est par là ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de se mettre à courir.

Je la suivis au pas de course.

Après avoir traversé le sentier couvert d'arbres, de ronces et de branches, nous arrivâmes au milieu d'un espace circulaire.

Sombre, seul un rayon de lune passait par une ouverture entre les feuillages. Et par terre…

-KATIE ! Cria Genièvre.

J'étais déjà auprès d'elle. Je la redressais et approchais mon oreille de son visage.

-Elle respire encore, révélais-je à la dryade qui poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Je mis une main sur son dos, l'autre derrière ses genoux et la soulevais.

-Prends ma torche, fis-je à Genièvre.

Elle obtempéra et l'alluma.

Le retour fut plus facile que l'aller. Mes yeux ne s'empêchaient de regarder le visage de Katie de temps en temps.

En sortant de la forêt, j'eus la surprise de voir Connor et Chiron.

-Mais t'es malade de disparaitre comme ça ? S'écria mon jumeau.

-Imagine qu'Ashley aie disparut, rétorquais-je, le regard flamboyant. Tu l'aurais laissée ? Non ! Alors, moi non plus !

-Connor, laisse. Ton frère a ses raisons, le coupa Chiron alors que mon cher frère allait me répondre. Nous nous sommes inquiétés, ajouta-t-il en revenant à moi.

-Moi aussi, pour elle, fis-je en contemplant le visage de la fille de Déméter dans mes bras.

Je tournais les talons et pris la route de l'infirmerie.

Je t'ai retrouvé, ma Katie. Et pendant ce temps, j'ai pu constater que Connor avait raison.

Je suis bel et bien amoureux de toi…

_FIN POV Travis_

Lorsque Katie se réveilla, le soleil dansait sur sa joue. Elle se redressa, et examina la pièce. C'était quoi, ça ? Les trois Juges des Enfers allaient la juger ici ? Elle ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir vu Charon…

Soudainement, elle se rendit compte qu'un poids pesait sur ses genoux.

Baissant la tête, elle eut la surprise de voir une touffe de cheveux bruns ébouriffés gisant là.

Le dos suivant cette tête se soulevait doucement, signe que la personne dormait.

Il lui semblait reconnaitre ces cheveux si particuliers mais ce minuscule détail était bloqué dans sa mémoire.

Se tournant légèrement, elle avisa un plateau débordant de vivres et une bouteille d'eau. En rendant soudain compte qu'elle avait soif, elle tendit le bras pour saisir cette bouteille qui la narguait. Ce geste suffit à réveiller la boule de cheveux.

-Katie ? T'es réveillée ? S'exclama Travis. T'as dormi environ 12 heures, je m'inquiétais.

Elle fut à cours de mots une seconde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, finit-elle par demander d'une voix assez froide.

-Je veille sur toi.

-Je vais bien, merci, retourne voir ta copine maintenant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte, j'ai pas de copine !

-Ah, je vois, tu l'as déjà larguée ? C'est laquelle, la prochaine ?

-Mais j'ai pas eu de copine depuis Hannah récemment !

-Et celle que je t'ai vu embrasser il y a quatre jours ?

Soudainement, il éclata de rire.

-C'était pas moi ! C'était Connor, qui se déclarait à Ashley !

Katie le regarda et se sentit soudainement très, très bête…

-C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Il acquiesça avec un sourire en coin.

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'es enfuie pour ça ?

Ses joues se teintant doucement et sûrement d'un rouge écarlate lui fournirent la réponse exacte à sa question.

Alors, il sut qu'il avait peut-être un espoir.

Doucement, du pouce, il releva le menton de la fille de Déméter et s'approcha d'elle.

-Je t'aime, Katie, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Elle ne réagit pas, la première seconde, mais se rattrapa et entoura son cou de ses bras frêles en répondant sauvagement au baiser de l'enfant d'Hermès.

Lorsque le manque d'air les sépara, Travis colla son front à celui de Katie.

-Je t'aime aussi, imbécile.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Quand j'ai vu Connor l'embrasser, j'étais tellement dans les nuages que je pensais que c'était toi… et comme j'avais déjà conscience que je t'aimais, j'ai couru jusque dans la forêt. Après ça, je me suis enfoncée dedans pour que personne ne vienne me chercher. Je suis pas fière de t'annoncer que je me suis laissé mourir.

Il la regarda, une lueur grave dans le regard…

-Katie… ma Katie. Le premier jour, j'ai cru que tu voulais t'isoler et réfléchir. Le deuxième, je me suis inquiété. Le troisième, j'ai paniqué et je me suis enfoncé dans la forêt avec Genièvre. Quand on t'a retrouvé, tu étais tellement pâle que même les morts de la Grande Bataille contre Cronos avaient plus de couleurs…

Katie baissa la tête.

-Désolée…

-Non, t'excuses pas… sinon, j'aurais jamais deviné que je t'aimais, sinon…

Elle lui fit un sourire puis grimaça.

-Je pourrais avoir la bouteille d'eau, s'il te plait ? J'ai la gorge en feu…

-Bien sûr ! Tiens.

Il lui tendit la bouteille tant attendue, et elle ne se fit pas prier pour la vider d'un trait.

-T'as une bonne descente… ce serait quoi, avec de la bière ? Ricana Travis avant de se recevoir un petit coup sur l'épaule. Hey !

Il bouda pour la forme. Katie eut un petit rire et l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner.

Ce dont personne ne se doutait, cependant, c'était que des parasites campaient devant la fenêtre.

Les permanents se planquaient tous sous la serrure ou les vitres afin d'apercevoir quelque chose, ce qui était assez comique.

Finalement, ils s'étaient mis ensemble, non ? Alors ça devait pas être impossible de caser les autres ! Tiens, la prochaine, ce serait Mira !

Ah, non, finalement… personne ne voulait avoir Poséidon, Percy, Travis, Connor et Thalia sur le dos… sauf peut-être un inconscient, selon les chaperons…

Les pauvres ne se doutaient pas encore !

Mais ça, c'est une toute autre histoire…

* * *

_Ma première fin, chers lecteurs... Sniff, c'est triste T-T... mais faîtes péter le champagne 8D! Nan, je déc... u_u ! Comment l'avez vous trouvé? Bien, j'espère u_u! _

_Reviews =3?  
_


End file.
